Traditionally, cloud conference systems have a conference mixer or conference switcher that would stream media to all participants of the conference. For privacy and security reasons, the cloud conference mixer and the participants may likely be behind a Network Address Translator (NAT) device or firewall. Generally, when both the participants and conference mixer are behind NAT devices, Traversal Using Relays around NAT (TURN) servers are used to send and receive media through browser-based applications. Web Real-Time Communication (WebRTC) is a technology that enables browser-based applications to support audio or video media streaming between participants behind the NAT device. WebRTC uses TURN servers for relaying media or data when the participants are behind a NAT device or firewall.
It should be appreciated by those skilled in the art that any block diagrams herein represent conceptual views of illustrative systems embodying the principles of the present subject matter.